onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Maguire
|DOB = April 18, 1976 |birthplace = London, England |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0536630/ }} Sean Maguire is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portraying the role of Robin Hood. Biography 'Life and Career' Maguire was born and raised in London, England. His family were prominent in the London Irish community in the late 1970s as Irish dancers and the whole family performed regularly at events and in competitions. Maguire's first role was at the age of 5 alongside Hollywood legend Laurence Olivier in A Voyage Round My Father. At age 7, he had a small role in the 1983 film Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. In 1993, Maguire landed his first major role on the British soap opera EastEnders as Aidan Brosnan, a young Irish footballer. After his departure from the show in 1994, Maguire went on to appear in Dangerfield, Holby City and Sunburn. Maguire took a break from acting to pursue a career in music in 1995. He released three albums, Sean Maguire in 1994, Spirit in 1996 and Greatest Hits in 1998. However, they were not very successful and the latter failed to chart. In 2001, Maguire returned to acting in the TV film Prince Charming, playing the title role alongside Bernadette Peters. Maguire then went on to appear in TV series such as Eve, The Class and The Third Wish. In 2008, Maguire appeared in Meet the Spartans which went to No. 1 in the US box office chart. In 2013, Maguire was confirmed to appear in the third season of Once Upon a Time playing the role of Robin Hood, a role which was previously played by Tom Ellis. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the actor. BTS 301 19.png BTS 301 20.png BTS 301 21.png BTS 301 22.png BTS 301 23.png BTS 301 24.png BTS 301 26.png BTS 301 28.png BTS 301 31.png BTS 301 32.png BTS 301 33.png BTS 301 34.png BTS 301 35.png BTS 301 36.png BTS 301 37.png BTS 301 38.png BTS 301 39.png BTS 301 40.png BTS 303 11.png BTS 303 12.png BTS 303 13.png BTS 303 17.png BTS 303 19.png BTS 303 20.png BTS 303 23.png BTS 303 24.png BTS 303 26.png BTS 303 27.png BTS OW103 06.png BTS 313 02.png BTS 313 05.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png BTS 401 07.png BTS 403 01.png BTS 403 03.png BTS 417 01.png BTS 417 04.png BTS 417 05.png BTS 417 08.png BTS 417 09.png BTS 417 10.png BTS 417 14.png BTS 417 16.png BTS 419 01.png BTS 419 02.png BTS 420 11.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 08.png BTS 422 10.png BTS 422 13.png BTS 502 03.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 502 10.png BTS 505 01.png BTS 507 09.png BTS 508 05.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 04.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 516 23.png BTS 516 24.png Category:Main Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:OUaTiW Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast